


Welcome To WITSEC; Now Get Lost.

by JediJewels25



Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: A/B/O, Albuquerque New Mexico, Alpha Marshall, Alpha Mary (duh), Alpha Stan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And Mary's attitude, Annabel's tired of Brandi's shit, Beta Jinx, F/M, I gave it a shot, I live for Marshall's sass, Marshal Marshall Mann is a dork, Marshall's got work wife and wife that works with him, Mary hates change, Mates, Omega Annabel, Omega Brandi, Pretending to be beta, Secretly Omega, eventually babies/pregnancy, first aob so keep that in mind, happyendings all around, little angst, lots of humor, nobody messes with her pack, platonic vs romantic relationships, yes there's sex in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediJewels25/pseuds/JediJewels25
Summary: AU wher the WITSEC Inspectors balance their secretive jobs with their personal home life in a/b/o dynamics, and how they each deal when the pack gets a new addition.





	1. Precursor Setting

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so In Plain Sight is one of my favorite shows, from Mary's brutal honesty to Marshal's sass, I all around love it and wish it hadn't been cancelled. Let's be honest they really skimped out on season 5. So I started writing some fanfic, and after reading some a/b/o in different fandoms I thought the a/b/o au fit well with IPS, so here we are! Now this fanfic will focuse more on the relationships in the pack vs. sex, but there will be a bit of that later as the story developes, the rating may change. I only own Annabel Writer (oc) everything else belongs to the original owners.

Since 1970, the Federal Witness Protection Program has relocated thousands of witnesses- some criminal, some not- to neightborhoods all across the country. Every one of those individuals share a unique attribute, distinguishing them from the rest of the general population. And that is, somebody wants them dead.

4 months ago----

 

U.S. Marshal Annabel Writer. Approximately 5'5, short ginger hair, slightly tanned skin, and dressed in a grey pant suit. Transferred out of New York to Albuquerque after her partner was shot and killed in the field. It made her edgy, like Mary. That was Marshall's first observation from his desk at the newbie. Mary herself has seethed to Stan her displeasure of the new arrival (of which she had only been told about an hour before), now lurked at her desk making sarcastic comments to Marshall. He knew Mary hated when something messed with her pack dynamic. That, of course consisted of her, Stan, and Marshall being all alpha class, her mother a constantly drunk beta, and her sister Brandi being an unfortunate mess of an omega. Making it so Mary was the dominate leader in her household and equal to Stan and Marshall. Annabel was beta class, as expected. Anyone of omega class was seen unfit for any type of police work as they were viewed as a lower as weaker class. Which was bullshit. 

Annabel glanced at the two marshals from her desk, she knew they weren't as welcoming to her as she was to them. Marshal Marshall Mann; 6'2 and lean, brown haired male, and Mary Shannon; a blond, ill tempered female. Both of which were stong Alphas. Which made sense, many law enforcement officers were alphas. They had the natural strenth and agression/protetiveness (depending on how you look at it) that gave them advantages for this line of work. Now, in the morder age it wasn't exclusily an alpha club, but the majority of the population working in law was still Alpha. Outside of the huge class gap, the other imposing roll was the partner dynamic. Partners were often espablished and then become extremely close; It's almost like being mated to each other without the romantic entanglement. After three years Mary and Marshall themselves were near inseparable. Marshall could only imagine what the new girl felt alone in the new enviroment. 

"Marshall," Stan signaled for him. Marshall stood, "whaddup Chief?" Stan glanced at Mary and the new girl. "Look, it's no secret Mary is a little-" 

"Hostile?" Marshall interrupted. "Cold?" 

"I was going to say intimidating." Stan bumbled. He was a little more beta than alpha when flustered, and then full alpha when he was angry. "Being that Annabel is new and a beta class perhaps it would make the transition easier if you take her under your wing for a little while. You know, just until Mary warms up a little." 

"Ah, so you want me to protect her from the judgmental wrath of Mary, until Mary succumbs to accepting Annabel into the pack." Marshall summarized. 

"Yes." Stan agreed, glancing at Mary who was eyeing them suspiciously. 

"Alright fine." Marshall sighed, not afraid to be at the burnt end of Mary's aggression. He had been many a time before. "Annabel, you are going to accompany Marshall on his case and pick up a new witness." Stan announced. Nether woman looked pleased but complied. Marshall could hear Mary arguing with Stan why she couldn't go as he and newbie left. 

The car ride felt just as awkward. Annabel looked straight on while Marshall glanced at her. "So the move to Albuquerque must have been a huge jump from New York." He started off to break the ice. 

Annabel rolled her eyes, "God. You sound like a shrink. Look I get there's some serious Alpha pack dynamic going on back there but I'm cleared for work." Her voice was softer than Mary's, most people were. 

"I get you feel unwelcome and that you lost your partner but you can talk to me about it." Marshall said with the patient tone he used with Mary. 

"Thanks but I don't need it okay. He's dead." Annabel sighed. 

"How long were you partners?" 

"14 months." 

"My condolences." Marshall said, stopped at a light which gave him the change to look her in the eye to assure he meant it. Annabel had a grey-blue steel eyes that were stark contrast to the red hair. 

"Thank you." She said quietly studying his face before turning back to the road.


	2. Two Witnesses, One Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabel has been in Albuquerque for a several months, juggling witnesses and warming up to the idea of making friends. So far the closest person she'd call a friend is Marshall. While dealing with one problem after another, he's willing to help. You should always have a friend who's loyal as shit but will call you out on your bs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hated that I've neglected this for so long. I just have too many stories and I have a certain level I want for my stories (The bigger the word count you know). Anyways I finally got this next chapter where I wanted after bindging the show for inspiration. Mostly Annabel and Marshall center but I have plans for some development of Annabel and Mary's friendship later.

_Mary voiceover: “The moron who taught us the importance of pack dynamics in middle school I hope is divorced, living in a trailer, jobless, and thuroly hates himself. It was put as a magical lifestyle, your pack would be supportive and take care of you. Instead I got my family. An abbandoning criminal father, a constant drunk mother, and a baby sister who never takes responsibility for her screw ups. If Marshall hadn’t come along I woud have strangled them and never looked back. Survival of the fittest, or some shit like that, doesn’t get to apply when you’re pack leader._

Annabel was first on the floor. Stan had called her a little too early for her liking, but he was flying in from chicago with a witness he was assining to her so she made sure to be in and prepared for their arrival. Annabel had steadily been building he number of witnesses, something that she had to start from skratch. To say the transition was smooth was a white lie. It took a few weeks for Mary to get past her bitter front and succume to having another Inspector on the floor. Durning of which Annabel was desinated to tail Marshall. Which by the way pissed her off a little, having to have an alpha protect her from another alpha. It made Annabel feel lesser than them. Hundred of years evolution and most of the world was still an Alpha’s. Even when the world had progressed past the partiarcle dominated society. Or made some illusions to.

The door buzzed loadly when the key card was swiped through. Annabel looked up and nodded her head at the tall bean-pole came through with a cardboard tray of to-go coffee mugs. Marshall’s hight was 6’2, but his lean-lanky build made him appear even taller. That and the volume of his brown hair, plus the brown boots added height. He set one cup on Mary’s desk, striding over to her’s with the other two.

“You’re here early,” He set the tray down, pulled a mug out as an offering, “carmel mocha, extra whip.”

Annabel cocked her head to the side, taking the cup, “What’s with the coffee? Also, creepy you know my order.”

“We’ve been working together for a few months, you start to pick up on details. I believe its called observation. And as for the gesture, coworkers tend to do nice things for one another.” Marshall shrugged.

Annabel shorted, taking a sip. She mostly got whip cream.

“Stan not in yet?” He asked as he took his own and leaned against her desk.

“Flying in with my next witness, called about five. Got all the paper work waiting.”

Marshall nodded, “Any details?”

“Just that he should be here any minute with a witness that’ll be my next charge and I’ll get them settled.” She set her cup down with the lid off to help the liquid cool.

He nodded, before venturing into friendlly conversation. “So, now you’re settled have you made any connections?”

“What are you talking about?”

“You know, acquaintances, friends perhaps?” Marshall suggested, “socializing and forming bonds.”

She snorted even louder in dismissle, “I have you, and maybe one day Mary. That’s good enough.”

“Seriously, you should try and make some friends. No family, all your old connections back across the country. What do you do when you go home from work?” He asked.

“Eat, watch tv. Take a shower, work out or take a walk depending.” She shrugged again, “Being at Witsec inspector requires being avaible at the drop of a hat. You know that; and its easier than having to cancel plans last minute and tell a friend or a boyfriend its work but can’t get into details. Dates get pretty fed up when you have to ditch them all the time. Lost some friends too. Be honest, do you do anything different when you clock out?”

“I mean,” he started and she knew that she had won the argument, “Not every night. I have the occasional date.”

Annabel let out a laugh, “Admit it, you put witsec first and in the grand-sceme of work-life balance, work is the dominant force.” She pointed a finger at him.

Marshall smirked, “Currently, I suppose-“

“Quit trying to weasle out of this Marshal Marshall. You are just as deticated to your job as the rest of us.”

He held his hands up, “That’s because half of my free time is taken to helping Mary with one of her’s.”

“Oh- first off, that is a bullshit excuse and you know it! Second, Mary pratically shares her witnesses with you. You give her waaaaaaaaay more time than half.” Annabel smirked back at him. She had made more accurate assessment about her colleagues now that she had spent time with them. Her thoughts on Mary was that she was a staple example of a female alpha. Controlling, gaurded, and agressive with little effort. The family dynamic of a criminal father who disappeared when she was young, a alcoholic mother and an equally problematic baby sister required Mary took take charge. She was reliable, but if you screwed up she was also there to hold you accountable. It made her a great U.S. Marshal. Mary protected her witnesses and her presence made them commit to change. But Mary had layers of walls miles deep. Annabel had made slight progress, meaning Mary tollerated her and didn’t think she was incompetent, which in the circumstance was a huge complement.

As for the nicer of the two Inspectors, Marshall was the more lenent Alpha. He radiated a calm demeanor. Reserved, knowledgeable, but if a witness or if one of his pack members is threatened the feral instinct is revealed. He had the more staple behavior of an ideal pack alpha; a soild, respectable leader when he took charge others would follow. Out of the three serior inspectors, Annabel had warmed up to him the most. Marshall had a good nature; an uncommon insight into human fragility. His mellow balanced the hostile of Mary. But while he was mature, he also had a sense of humor/sass. In fact, the inspectors personalities balanced each other mostly. Each other’s best friend, confidant, and held the other in the highest regard. Annabel had met plenty of partners in law enforcement and Mary and Marshall by far where the closest to- she hated the phrase ‘true mates’, but in this context was accurate.

Then there was Stan McQueen. Stan was not a typical alpha both physically and behaviorally. He was shorter than average, middle-aged and balding. Being the Cheif Inspector, he was the boss. Although Stan for the most part is flexible and backs his inspectors, he also tries his best to keep things by the book. A reliable guy, if a bit bumbling. But McQueen can be intimitating if you pissed him off. Whether that be because Mary was bending the rules too far and his ass was on the line, or one of his inspectors was being threatened. Annabel figured Stan was often mistaken as Beta, until you got him worked up. A situation, she was too familiar with.

The truth was Annabel was an omega. A dirty secret she hid behind suppressants. She had never felt like an omega, her brain was closer to a beta. Annabel was nonconformative, firecly independent, and career driven. She had always taken longer to warm up to people, which was why she didn’t have any friends outside of work since she had moved to Albuquerque. The world was more fogiving to a beta than an stong willed omega, espically in law enforcement. Techincally she didn’t lie about her biology, if you looked in her offical paperwork ther eis no purgery. The surpressents change her natural scent and people she met assumed the rest. Annabel could have still became a marshal without the suppressants, she would have been ‘discoraged’. Its illegal to discriminate in government jobs, and the Fair Class Act made it so employers are not allowed to as a person about their class. But frankily it was all a headache she choose to avoid. It was almost ironic really; a U.S. marshal hiding her true nature.

Annabel looked up and saw the elevator open, “Look alive.” She set the coffee down and went to make interductions. Stan came in with a distressed looking pregnant woman and a few marshals that stopped at the door.

“Ah, Marshal Winters, this is Trina. Trina, marshal Annabel Winters. She’s your witsec inspector and will be taking care of you.” Stan made intoductions. Trina was a short, about five month in on her pregnancy, she had blond hair and brown eyes but the features of her nose and the shape of her eyes suggested mixed ethnicity but Annabel didn’t jump to farther conclusions until she got to know her better. The poor woman looked like she had a rough couple of days. Stan gestured to the conference room, “why don’t you take a seat, can we get you anything?”

“uh, ah. Some water.” Trina was completely lost. Stan nooded and she walked toward the room.

Annabel waited until the door closed, “Trina looks like she hasn’t slept in two days.”

“It’s likely; three months ago Trina Wilkins lost her boyfriend in a five vechicle collision that resulted in two deaths. After dealing with the funeral and finding out she was going to be a single mother, the ‘insurace’ came and began estorting a large amont of money Wilkins’s boyfriend owed as they claimed. Insurance fraud racketering group, covinces civilians to get into accidents with the promise that the governemnt will pay of and make them rich. If the civilian dies, they go after the spouce or family and hound them into suing the state. If not, then they start making threats. Trina started the process being intimitaded. About four days ago Trina snapped under the pressure and called in the feds. Apparently some interal politics in the group help take them down but there’s still some members and since Trina was the only one who’s willing to testify the feds offered her a deal. Her testimony puts the frauds away and she gets to start over with her expecting child.” Stan explained as the three of them gathered trying not the stare.

“Guess I be a laps too if I had to deal with a group of conartists on top of hormones.” Annabel glanced over the case file. She grabbed the agreement and a glass of water. The inspector walked into the conference room and set the water and the paperwork down. Her new witness took the glass and gulped with vigor. Annabel set one copy of the agreement booklet, which was a thick volume and very exsensive, in front and the other to Trina. “This is the Witsec agreement. As of now the woman known as Trina Wilkins no longer exists. Part of your agreement with the u.s. Government, you get the ultimant second chance. This details the rules you must abide to, keep in mind these rules are in place to keep you safe. If at any point you break the rules, try to contact anyone from your past, keep any object or documents tying you to your past, or otherwise you will be in breach of your contract and can be ejected from the program. I want you to understand that’s not a situation I wish to deal with but I have to take seriously. Right now I am going to go over the entire agreement, and make sure you understand the entirity.

“I want you to look as this situation as an opertunity.” Annabel continued in a softed tone, “One most people don’t get. You are starting your life over in a new city with a new name, and what you make of it from here out will determine your future. Most people coming through the program have a difficult time adjusting, and some days will be better than others. But I have seen people from all walks of life, scumbage criminals and ordinary people like yourself, make the best out of this situation and change themselves into thriving individuals. You can do the same and have a full life in the program. My job is to keep you safe firstmost, and second, to help with the transition as possible. Are there any questions before we get started?”

_~three months later~_

**Cincinnati** -  
  
“Albuquerque is a go. Moving the witness to a secure motel, wheels up in two hours.” Annabel told Stan over the phone as she paced in the single story house while her new witness was packing two bags.

“Good job inspector, I’ll have the paperwork set when you fly in. Marshall will met you at the airport.”

“Copy that.” Annabel closed her flip phone and checked in on Karen.

Karen Marello, soon to be Martins, was going into the program after witnessing a double homicide. Wrong place wrong time deal. A boxed dyed blond beta, former clothing manager who personaly Annabel thought was on the edge of a midlife meltdown, Karen was high-blood preassure workaholic. The marshal came to this assumtion baised on the fact Karen was packing a lot of pantsuits, paced tiressly, and had a medicine cabinante full of orange bottles. Antidepresents, mood stabilizes, blood preasure, and sleeping pills.

“Oh boy.” Annabel muttered as she went back into the bedroom, “Looks like a lot of medication Karen.”

“Oh I know, the doctor’s got me on all these pills. It’s like every time I go in I get prescribe a new add on!” Karen silver bracelet jingled as she talked with her hands.

“Okay, well, your going to have to tell me which ones are abosultly nessisary and make sure you have enough. The program processes prescriptions that stay clean so no one can track you but it can take a little while to get everything sorted.”

“Oh. Of course. I mean, everything’s for my safety right.” Karen nodded, going into the bathroom, “Let’s see, this, this, this one, this guy, and the sleeping pills. I’m an insomniac without these. Brain just won’t shut off.”

“Great, I’ll hold on until with can get some labeless containers.” Annabel nodded.

Less than two hours later they were in the air on a small private jet heading for New Mexico. There were a pair of black SUVs parked on the tarmat were Marshall Mann and back up. Annabel was accompanied by four marshals from Ohio. After the plane touched down, Annabel lead Karen off the plane and towards the cars. They stopped breifly to make interductions while her bags were being loaded. “This is Inpector Marshall Miller. He works with me.” Annabel nodded as she opened the back passenger door.

From there was smooth sailing. They made it to the federal building where they worked and Annabel got Karen situated. Mary graced the room with her presences, while Annabel was in the middle of going over the agreement, Mary immediately lept into a rant on the lastest annoyance her family was draging in. Secretly Mary loved griping, what purpose of a best friend was for if nothing else than someone to bitch to.

“How much would it cost to get a court order to kick my mother and sister out permanently?” Mary clearly was in a mood.

“As much as I would love to humor you in your bitter fantasies, your not going to like what I have to say.” Marshal braced his responce with sarcasm. “Andrew Donelly is on his way up.”

“No, why is Andrew Donelly coming to see me?” Mary whined, not wanted to deal with that particular witness this morning. He was a needy scardy cat that was convinced every little thing outside his door was out to get him. He had been her witness for a wopping two weeks and had already called her eight times, come in fourt times, and all of his supposible breaches turned out to be nothing. Andrew’s paranoia gave her a head ache the size of Texas.

Annabel found the day went by rapidly when you crammed a round trip flight in. The clock read 10:15 when she was finally sat down at her desk, the sky had long since gone dark. After getting Karen settled in her motel room and having gone over the tedious mountain of rules to overload the newest citizen’s brain, she was filing the paperwork. The downside to being a witsec inspector was the loads of paperwork. Medical needs were the most important to process through first. And god, Karen had a lot of necessary proscriptions. Annabel let out a huff, she was tired but she did enjoy the quiet of an empty office.  
The door buzzer got her tired attention. Mary came through and cocked her head to the side in a spark of curiousity. “What are you doing here so late?”

Annabel sat back in her chair, “oh you know, Nothing like finishing a long day of relocating and acquiring a new witness with some exciting paper work. Why are you back in the office?”

Mary snorted, “Trying not to shoot myself between the witness who jumps at every door slam, and my family who doesn’t understand that because I have a job that means they are the victims.”

“So your escape rout is through paperwork to aviod both.” Annabel summed.

“You know know me so well.” Mary took her seat and the room returned to the sound of papers turning, with the occasional scribble of a pen.

Twenty minutes later Annabel’s cell disrupted their robotic zen. She sighed, “Yeah. Woah, okay. Calm down Trina. Just breath, okay, I’m on my way to take you to the hospital. I’ll be there in ten- fifteen minutes at the most. Alright, just stay calm and keep breathing and I’ll be there as soon as possible.” She said as she grabbed her things.

“What’s wrong?” Mary asked as she passed by to the door.

“My pregnant witness’s water broke.” Annabel replied back as she cut through the doors and hit the elevator. She got to Trina’s in twelve, helped grab a hospital bag, called in a team to secure the hospital, and was able to deliver Trina safely to Mesa Regional Hospital. From there it was the long haul. Annabel was in and out of the private room throughout the night, waiting for the labor to progress. She had to stay for Trina since she was the only one close to her. Both Trina and her soon to be child were Annabel’s responsiblity. At 5:57 Trina was taken to the delivery room. Another hour passed, and the chaos had passed. It wasn’t really all that chaotic. Just long, and exhausting. But now mother and child were resting in another private room as comfortably as possible in a hospital. Annabel herself was crashed in a generic waiting room chair. Her level of exhaustion had surppased into brain-dull zombie mode.

Marshall stood in front of her with a large cup stretched outwards. Annabel blinked, her eyes mildly stung, she was prone to zoning out due to lack of sleep.

“Take it you’ve been up all night.”

“Been awake for twenty-four hours. Started by flying out to Cincinnati.” Annabel drifted off as she took a sip. “You didn’t have to come, everythings handled.”

“While I don’t doubt you are capable of running protocol, relocating a new witness and spending all night in the hospital in the same day is a crazy day for anyone. Since the human body requires several hours of consistent sleep for best function, and you are most likely lacking, I figured a ride home would be appreciated.”

Annabel groaned as she stretched her back out, “I should go back to the office, I need to make sure Karen’s medical get through.”  
“I took the liberty of telling Stan I would help file your paperwork for the day. He agreed to give you the day off due to the circumstances. I actually just read a interesting article about the studies of sleep deprication and the affects on the brain.” Marshall, a lover of trivia and would frequently interject at the slightest connection in conversation, began in a not so sumble attempt in annoying her into agreement.

“Staaaaaaaaap!” She inturrupted his monologe. He smiled playfully as she stood and followed her easily towards the elevator. “I don’t need you covering my work load for me.”

“Think of it as one colleague assisting another for mutual complacency in-”

Annabel gave him an exasperated look, “You’re just going to keep talking until you wear me down, aren’t you?”

“Give me your key’s, I’ll drive.” He raised his palm out expectently.

“How are you getting anywhere then?” she asked, fishing for her keys from her pocket, the elevaort deciending to the first floor.

“Mary has agreed to drive.”

“You know that means she wants something.”

“I’ve come to expect it.” Marshall’s fingers clasped her keyring.

Vechicles marshal’s were allowed to own/drive had to be generic. Common cars that blend in. Mary drove a 1995 eggplant Ford Probe that was in need of going into the shop more and more these days, but she refused to trade it in. Marshall drove when transferring witnesses black SUV or GMC truck, but his personal vehicle was a dark blue Chevorlet Cobalt*. Annabel civilan car was a 2007 Honda Civic in a muted grey. It was weird being a passenger in her own car. She didn’t bother arguing with Marshall about letting him drive, for she knew it was futile. It was hadr not to nod off during the drive; more than once did she catch herself resting her eyes. She lived in a spanish style, single level, two bed house. It was a tan color, with a loger than average driveway and a decenly sized yard with a worn rail fence. There was a slight stone patio a step up from the ground, her door was red with no screen. Her yard was pretty bare as she did not have the time nor the intrest to work on it. Mary’s car was parked across the street. They could see the blonde waiting impatiently.

Marshall turned the car off and passed the keys. They exited at the same time. There was a similar looking house to her that belonged to her neighbor Kelly. Said neighbor was on her own porch and waved. Annabel raise her hand.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Marshall called from the driveway, lingering just long enough to make sure she got in.

“If anything comes up with any of my witnesses-” She turned back.

“I promise I’ll call. Get some sleep!” Mashall was already heading to the eggplant Probe. Annabel watched him go for a second before she unlocked her front door.  
~

  
Marshall, a true soldier of his word, managed her work load on top of his without difficulty. He finished getting her paperwork for Karen take care of, checked in on how Trina and the baby (a boy whose name was still to be decided) were doing well, and even introduce himself to Karen to check in how she was adjusting. The fact that all his witnesses were tamed right now help his day do smoothly. Mary only gave him mild crap when he would tell her he couldn’t drop what he was doing to run some meaning less search she could do herself. Mary knew she was cappable of doing everything herself but she never passed up an opertunity to rope him in. Marshall took pride in the work he got done that day; he finished Annabel’s load and got his quota in. Annabel got in six hours of rest, she called only twice to mildly pester Marshall during the day which he was able to dissipate

Annabel hated having a off-day. Day off, long weekend, vacation, these words mean little to nothing to a WITSEC inspector. Other branches of the U.S. Marshal services, while the mashals in general are the most secretive and busy form of law enforcement, had nothing compared to WITSEC. There was no 9-5, 5 days a week bs. You tried to come in and clock out at a resonable time. Key word tried. But as much as a witsec inspector strived for some semblance of normal both in their work life and the lives of the people they protect, every day was a new flaming garbage truck they had to deal with. Rolling with the punches was a significan understatement working with reforming criminals, current criminals, anxious civilians that drag their feet, and the piss poor, bureaucratic representatives running the show whose tiny brains can’t fathom the true legistics of the job. There is no true semblance of normal. Its all a show and constant talk. When Annabel wakes up she has no resonable guess of what her day entails. She could be dealing with a breach in security, her least favorite kind of day. A witness struggling to adjust and follow all the rules. She could be aquiring a new one, have to go to the hospital for a medical emergency or if a witness gets shot, or the occational drop out. Somedays she got a call she was heading for a flight in two hours, others she was snatched up in prison transport that could possible take days. No two days were the same; when they were it was just suspicious.

It’s why the job demaned a unique character. A person willing to but their personal life on hold at a single phone call. To become an expert on a stranger’s life in a single day. To protect the most scrupulous, toad slime individuals not matter how you felt about them personally. Being completely involved in one person’s life but being as uninvolved or attacked as possible. To be a prist, mom, best friend, cop, and teacher to other people all day. Emotionally, mentally, and even physically draining. A job with soch high demands limited the population of willing applicants. That being said, if they hated the job they wouldn’t do it.

Annabel loved her job. Not just because she was good at it, but because she realized she couldn’t do anything else. She was indepenedent enough that she lived alone and her family wasn’t clinging. She was an only child, parents still together but more interesting in each other than her. She had no illusions her family didn’t have problems. She was sure beyond the supperfical curtain her parents put up was a terraine of issues that would take a professional therapist years to sort through. Her family simply did not talk. And she was fine with that.

Marshall and Mary, even Stan (though not as intensely), were in the same boat more or less. So all of them struggled with not working equally. Stan, being chief, was roped into more upper management meetings of late and less feild work. Yet he was there, still running the office when ever she was in. Annabel couldn’t completely take the day off. Not when she was awake anyways. After she had gotten some sleep to recharge her brain she was ansty to get back to work. After eating a couple of meals, tidying up, calling Stan and having him tell her to enjoy her day off, going for a hike, called Masrhall twice, and as a result was going stir crazy. Annabel caved at four. Marshall was still in office; only giving her a medium amount of crap.

The next day was relatively calm. Then one of Mary’s witnesses, a con artist who was getting married to a rich Bachelor and let her photo be in the newspaper. Mary loathed conartist, espiecally the biggimists, becuase they break the hearts of their victims. Demolishing a person’s trust while they vanish with their money like a bad dream. This witness was also named Treena. But Mary would trade her Trina for a box of crakers. Six months she stood by with baited breath, waiting for the inevitable screw up which she thought finally happened. Of course there was a snare keeping her wishful dream from happening. Appearently she had one last blackmail in play involving an FBI agent’s marriage getting wrecked if they tried to relocate her or do anything to ruin her wedding. Mary was forced to stay close, taking the role of maid of honor, and keep an eye on her vile witness. The rest of them were on stanby in case things did go south.

Things looked more like a breach after the incident at the dress shop. But the car he used was super common so running a trace would take too much time and resources. Most of the extra marshals were being pulled for the bacherlorrate party anyways. Annabel was excused because she was taking her Trina from the hospital and getting new mom and baby settled. The baby had been named Carson. Annabel might have used settling her own witness as an excuse to avoid the party, but she had no regrets missing it. Even when the South Africans came into town, kidnapped the fiancé, and Treena nearly got herself killed handing over the dimonds she stole in the first place.

“Sounds like an exciting night,” Annabel hummed.

“I take it you’re not going to the wedding either.” Marshall sumized from his desk, “You risk missing the last oppertunity to see Mary wear that dress.”

“In that case, deffinantly!” She laughed, “Anyways I’ve got to see Karen, says she having a bit of trouble settling. See if I can find her a job. She’s passively high maintenance.”

“Sure it’s not just the normal struggle of adjusting to the new life?”

“Karen’s extra wound. Feel like she’s been dancing on the edge of snapping for a long time and if there was ever a time, you know? And I want to see how my new mom’s doing, single parent and all.” Annabel shook her head as she pulled out her phone. She started the call to Trina as she headed for the elevator. It went to voice mail. Annabel frowned a little but wasn’t concered yet. They made it clear to every new witness to always answer when they called, or to call back right away. But Annabel was a little more understanding. Trina probably had her hands full with Carson. She was sure Trina’d call her back when she got a minute.

Karen, as she suspected, was more consuming than she estimated. And it was annoying becuase when she actually had confronted her, Karen was supper indecisive in choices. Annabel tried hard not to get annoyed with her. Which was becoming more and more of a difficult taks. She had forgotten about Trina until she was able to get into her car and say that her new mom still hadn’t called her back. Annabel dialed again; got the pre recorded message. “Trina, it’s Annabel checking in. Call me back.” She started her car and headed towards Trina’s house, getting that suspicous feeling in her gut.

The porch light was off when Annabel pulled up, but there were some internal ones shining through the blinds. Annabel tucked her glock 23 into the rear of her pants. A neighbor’s dog was barking off to the left somewhere. The marshal opened the screen door and racked her knuckles loudly on the wood. “Trina! It’s Annabel! Trina!” She shouted as she knocked again. She tried the door knob and found it unlocked. She reached her hand to hover by her glock just in case as the door swung open. The sounds from a tv filled the space, mixed with the small cries of a newborn. Annabel made her way to the living room cautiously. Turning the corner, Trina was sitting on the couch staring at the tv. Carson was in her arms wailing away. But Trina had a dead look in her eyes; as though she wasn’t present.

“Trina. Hey!” Annabel reached out and shook her shoulders when she did not acknowledge her presence.

When Annabel’s fingers made contact, Trina jolted. She looked up with wild eyes, “Annabel?”

“Trina, what’s going on? Why didn’t you answer me when I called or knocked?”

“I don’t know, I- he won’t stop crying. I tried but he keeps crying!” Trina sounded on the brink of collaps.

Annabel wasn’t sure what to do. There was an underlying issue that Trina needed to see a therapist to help with. What the marshal did know was that she could not leave Trina alone with Carson in this state. She wasn’t particularly great with kids, less so with babies. But she did know basic infant care. Annabel took Carson from Trina, and after a change and feeding she got him to sleep. Once she got the newborn in the crib she called Stan, “Cheif, I need a psych-eval asap. And possibly child services.” She explained the situation as well as she understood. Stan came down with an ambulance and took Trina to be under obersvation until a doctor could make a diagnostic. At the time of day however it was too late getting a socail service agent so Annabel had to take Carson for the rest of the night. She had to go back to te house to pick up plenty of supplies and turned her house into a impropto nursery.

Annabel found the whole single gaurdian of a newborn not as overwhelming as the movies made out to be. Carson was still in the very early stage where he sleep most of the day. He just woke every couple of hours in need of food or a change. Her marshal training taught her how to adapt to the situation. Annabel quickly gotten into a routine of catching sleep when the baby did. She normally fell asleep quickly so she was able to get a sort of reasonable amount of rest. The next morning she packed Carson up securely in the new car seat she helped Trina buy. Annabel got a call on her way in the psychiatric examining Trina was still in the process but fairly certain Trina had a case of baby blues that could leave to a more severe case of postpartum depression. A condition unfortionatly not uncommon on new mothers. The recommendations were rest, and connecting with other new moms and having family help with child care. A difficulty position for Annabel. She was fairly certain Trina hadn’t made any close friends, and such she was not comfortable leaving Trina alone with Carson unsupervised.

After Trina is released from the hospital with orders to be supervised and if her mood doesn’t get better or gets worse more drastic treatment would be taken. Annabel finds her a support group and gets authorization for a therapist. She spends the next few weeks keeping an exculisive eye on Trina and Carson. But her efforts proved, after some time, to take affect. Slowly she saw growth in the young mother. Trina made connections with the support group and seemed to be steadily getting better. She opened up about the overwhelming feelings she struggled to sort and identify that seamed to have sprung up since Carson was born. How eaily she could drown in them with the isolation she had been put in. Not everyday was better. Some days it seamed like she was going backwards. But after nearly three weeks of steady help Annabel relaxed a little and began to step back. She still called to check in on them every day.

As this was happening one of Mary’s high priority witnesses was going to trial in Seattle and she was allowed to pull both Annabel and Marshall to help with transport and protection. Annabel was hesitant to leave town. She was afraid Trina would slip and need her when she couldn’t be in reach. But Stan assured her he would check in on Trina every day she was gone and report to her to make her feel better. Two hours later the three were up in the air with the witness. They touched down in Seattle on the few days it wasn’t dreary weather wise. A secondary marshal transport was waiting on the tarmack that took them to a safehouse for the next few days of the trial. The house they were in was small so everyone had to share rooms. Mary was in with her witness as he was her priority. He was whistle blower for a corrupt company that was using toxic chemicals in their products and not telling people about it.

Annabel and Marshal shared the room next to them that had a double mattress and a cot was put in for her. She didn’t mind the cot but she was still ichy about leaving Trina alone for a couple days.

“Stan will call when he has an update, you’ve been gone for only five hours.” Marshal piped up when he saw her check his cell for the ninth time since they arrived. “You know he’s got everything coved.”

“I know, I know.” She huffed as she tried to relax, “but,”

“Stop obsessing.” He cut in.

“I’m not! I am exercising an appropraeate amount of concern for an unstable witness who’s well being is my responsibility.” Annabel corrected. “It’s called doing my job.”

“You should trust Stan to hold down the fort. And that Trina will push through her rough patch for her son. The next four days are going to fly by.”

“Yeah, yeah.” She clicked her tongue as she sat on her cot, “Just feels like the other shoe’s about to drop.”

~~~

  
The trial went with out a hiccup. Mary’s witness’s testimony sent some corroprate doushes to prison for a long time. Now that the hard part was over they had the return flight to look forward to. And as promised, Stan called every day with updates and was happy to report that Trina was steady. Course that didn’t stop Annabel from making her check in calls when they landed. She hadn’t even gotten out of her seat yet. She pointed a finger at Marshall and his ‘You’re being over protective’ face while she exited the plane.

“- yeah no, Stan was very heplful in you’re absence.” Trina said while Annabel was waiting for her luggage to come through.

“And Carson’s doing alright?”

“Well, anyone who said newborn care ws easy is lying.” Trina chuckled, “But I’m managing. And Stan actually found a nanny service in my bugget range to help with the baby so I can take care of myself.”

Annabel let her shoulder’s relax. “Good. I’m glad you’re getting help for yourself. I’ll stop by tomorrow but if you need me for any reason-”

“I’ll call you.” Trina finished with a chuckle. Annabel smirked before she said bye and hung up.

“Are you satisfied that the world did not end while you were gone?” Marshall asked appearing by her side.

“First off, didn’t know you had a doctorate in being a smartass. And second, I still have a couple more calls to make.”

“You know people who had difficulties relenquishing control are often-“

“Hold that though.” Annabel cut in as she dialed Karen’s number, “forever.” She muttered at him. It went to voice mail. She redialed. Voice mail again.

“One witness not answering the phone right away is not a cuase of alarm.” MArshall offered, Mary nodded that she was taking her’s back to his house.

“Shut up.” Annabel told him and dialed Stan. “Hey Stan, I know I had you focused on Trina but have you heard from Karen Martins?”

“Martins?”

“Yeah, high strung clothing manager. Was witness to a double homiside.”

“Right,” Stan nodded to himself, “Nope. Haven’t had any calls from her. Seams to be pretty quiet. And you didn’t mention any concers I should have been aware of. Unless I’m missing something inspector?”

“No, nothing.” Annabel confirmed. “Thanks Stan.”

Marshall pecured his bag as well as hers, “So what did Stan say?”

“That everything was fine and Karen’s been quiet.” Annabel tapped the back of her phone, thinking hard.  
“Got a hunch?” Marshall asked already on the move.

“Humor me.” She responded. “I have that other shoe feeling. Want to prove me wrong?”

The drive was longer than she wanted to Karen’s apartment. Her’s was on the second floor. Annabel banged on the door and shouted Karen’s name but there was no response and the door was locked. Marshall told her to step aside. Using his Alpha strength he was able to kick the door down. Both had their glocks ready. There were only four rooms in the complex. Marshall entered first, Annabel hot on his heels. They cleared the space in a unifed form. Marshall went to the kicten while Annabel hit the bedroom and bath.

“Marshall! In here!” Annabel shouted as she hosted her gun. Karen was unconscious on the floor sorta propped against the wall. A half empty glass of water and an empty plastic bottle were next to her. “Shit, Call 911!” Annabel yelled as she checked for a pulse. It was faint, but there was one. “Goddamn sleeping pills.” She muttered as she took ahold of Karen’s jaw to open it. Without hesitation she suck two fingers into Karen’s mouth to get her to purge. Karen gaged; Marshall quickly snatched the small trash bin and manage to catch the vomit before it hit the floor.

“This is US Marshal Mann. I need an ambulance at 1737 Downing Stree, I have a woman unconscious of suspected overdose on sleeping pills. We have successfully been able to get her to vomit some up but she has not regained consciousness nor do we know how long she took them.” Marshall spoke into the phone while Annabel continued to monitor Karen’s vitals.

They kept her alive and got her to the hospital where nurses and doctors took over monitoring Karen’s vitals. Stan met them there, (Marshall called him after the ambulance), “What happened.”

“Karen’s been on the edge of a meltdown for a while; frankly it was just a matter of time. I suspected she had a pill problem when I got a look at her pharmaceutical cabinet back in Cincinnati. But then Trina unexpectedly became a bigger issue so Karen to pushed back on the worry list.” Annabel sighed as they stood in the hospital waiting room.

“You got to her in time and here alive and despite the challenging circumstances handled both situations.” Marshall reminded her off the positives.

“I’ll talk with DOJ about getting Karen some rehab. Since it wasn’t an illegal substance and miss Martins still has to testify its highly unlikely this is grounds for a 86. Good work inspectors.” Stan nodded, taking his exit.

Annabel exhaled, turning to her companion, “So my reluctance to relinquish control was warrented.”

“You got good instincts. I’m sorry for casting doubt.” Marshall humbled.

“Apology accepted.” Annabel smiled, “You didn’t have to come all the way down here.”

“And leave you stranded?”  
She shrugged, “I could have taken a cab.

Marshall looked at her with his head tilted, “Why are you so resistent whenever we offer help.”

“No I don’t.” Annabel tried to brush off.

“Yeah, you do.” He insited. “You have been so insistent you can do everything yourself, even if it’s the most minute task or when you have two different emergencies going on simultaneously. You’ve spent the past week and a half running back and forth dealing with witnesses and yet you get defensive at the mention of help.”

Annabel inhaled, “They’re my witnesses, I should handle them! That’s my job.”

“But that doesn’t mean you can’t utilize the resources and coworkers around you to help do your job. That what Mary and I are here for; its why we work together. We take turns assisting each other on difficult cases when one of us is struggling. Why are you so against that?” He got closer.

“I'm not against help! I just....” Annabel exasperated

“Just what?”

“I don’t want you to be a crutch for me too!” She finally answered with the truth. “I’ve been here for seven months, any time Mary needs anything she calls on you. And you always drop whatever you do to help Mary and her witness and its not fair! And I don’t want to be another person who takes advantage of your reliant loyalty. You’re too nice; you never say no. For you to do the same thing you do for Mary with me, I feel weird. That’s the reason I don’t like asking you for help.”

Marshall shook his head. “I like helping. I’m proud to be reliant and I can tell you that you are not taking advantage of me. Mary’s my partner its what we do. I’m there for her, she’s there for me. And now you’re part of the team too so for better or worse we’re going to have your back. So you have to either accept our help or tollerate it because one way or another you have it.”

Annabel opened her mouth but she didn’t have a good rebuttle. So she let it close with a grunt. “Fine. I’ll take you and your butting friendship.”

Marshall opened the door for her so they could leave, “That’s the spirit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I don't know the actual model Marshall drives as his personal vehicle and I have looked everywhere I possible can. So from breif clips and guesstimating from popular modles during the time I choose one I though was the closest.


End file.
